


Fifty Shades OF Mind Blowing Misunderstandings

by Daredevil_Fangirl



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexuality, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredevil_Fangirl/pseuds/Daredevil_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their anniversary approaches, Anastasia starts to suspect her husband of infidelity. Who is the mysterious lover Christian leans on for his guilty pleasures pleasure that even his dear Ana cannot offer him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Illicit Rendez-Vous

"I'm so sorry Ana, but something urgent just came up and I really have to get going.", Christian apologised hurriedly getting up from the bed , snapping his phone shut. I sat up, modestly holding the sheets to my naked body, my eyes wide. I glanced at the clock and did a double take. It was 2 a.m!

_What possible business could a man have to attend to at this hour?_

I opened my mouth to say so to my husband but to my dismay, he's already dressed up in a casual shirt and rough blue jeans. He bends down and presses his lips lightly to mine. "Laters baby.", he murmers pressing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "I love you." And just like that he's gone..

I curled up In bed, tears threatening to spill over at the cold loneliness of the bed Christian had vacated. Lately, he had been behaving very oddly. He often returned home late from work and this was the fifth night in a row he took off from our bed!

In the beginning I was damned sure he was planning a surprise for our anniversary in two weeks. The signs were all there for me to see. He would often receive mysterious calls from a mystery caller and suddenly disappear with a laughably weak excuse. I used to find that quite endearing actually, though he's a terrible actor.

And then it started to get suspicious. He started to receive more phone calls than usual. And now he's taken to rushing off to another room to hold his 'private conversations'. I tried to ignore it. Tried to convince myself that it was for the surprise. But the nagging doubt against my husband's fidelity continued to eat me from within.

And then I overheard one of his conversations and that was what finally did me in.

I choked back a sob as I remember overhearing his conversation.

"Thanks a lot for last night! Yes, I've thought about it. We should continue it for a little longer. Your hands really are..phenomenal. If only I  had known about your unusual talents before...Yes..same place, same time. Call me at this number... No! Don't try to meet up or talk to me personally! Ana might suspect something."

His words still echoed in my mind, convincing me that Christian was being unfaithful. I broke down and the tears started flowing freely..

* * *

 

Christian smiled as he closed the door of the hotel room behind him. It was time for his rendezvous with the last person he'd ever imagined to subject him to such exquisite pleasure. At long  last after a gruelling day at work, he could enjoy his secret pleasure that unfortunately his dear wife couldn't provide. Every night, they met at various hotels for their trysts and each morning, he left, a more relaxed and highly pleasured man geared up for the challenges of the day.

He stripped, throwing his clothes into the corner and went to take a shower. A shower was important. He stood still, savoring the cold pelts of water against his skin before reaching out for the body wash he had bought on the way. He didn't dare keep one at home. Ana would most definitely  smell a rat if he suddenly decided to stock _'Heavenly Rose Haven'_ bath wash in their bathroom. And he was anxious to continue his appointments for as long as possible without the interruption of his wife catching him in the act. 

The sweet smell filled his nostrils, making him smile. The shower and body wash was important. It intensified the pleasure...

When he finished the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went out to the room. He glanced at the time impatiently. 'Where was-?'

There was a firm knock at the door. A relieved smile spread across his face and he marched across cross the room, flinging the door open. " About time!", he said severely, opening it wider for his night time visitor. "What kept you Taylor?"

Taylor closed the door behind him cautiously, never taking his eyes off Christian. " I'm sorry about the delay Mr. Grey. But I needed to check the security just one more time before our meeting."

"You were supposed to have done that before calling me.", a slight hint of impatience crept into his tone.

"Of course Sir, but I would be more at ease if I was completely sure about the safety of this place."

Christian sighed resignedly. "Well, are you ready now?", he asked quietly.

For the first time, Taylor's usually stoic face had an anticipated, almost gleeful expression on his face. His eyes lingered on Christian's muscular frame and he impatiently shook of his jacket. "I'm always ready sir.", he replied, barely contained excitement in his voice as he rolled up his sleeves.

Christian went to the bed and lay on his stomach."We don't have too long tonight.",he said quietly. "It's a little late..."

"It will be quick and pleasurable Mr. Grey.", Taylor replied sitting beside his employer. His hands slid smoothly over Christian's smooth back, pressing it lightly, making him moan. "After all I'm the best masseuse you could possibly get!"


	2. Hell Hath' No Fury Like A Scorned Lover

It was 9 p.m. Silence reigned in the Grey household with all the rooms enveloped in darkness and a feeling of desolation.

_All rooms, save one..._

The Master bedroom was the only place which showed any signs of life. The room was dimly lit with scented candles. Soft red petals decorated the bed. The smell of flowers and perfume wafted through the breeze that filled in through the open windows.

_The perfect room, with the perfect setting for romance, for the perfect couple on their anniversary._

Only there was no couple. Not the expected one that is.

And it wasn't Anastasia's and Christian's anniversary, yet. At least not until midnight.

On the large bed, Christian lay on his stomach half naked, a towel loosely covering his lower half, soft sighs and groans of contentment escaping his lips as Taylor continued with his ministrations on Christian's back. He felt the day's tensions and muscle cramps melt away as Taylor's fingers worked their magic. Usually, just the sight of Ana's beautiful smiling face was enough for that. But she had suddenly gone off on a last minute trip to her mom's who was apparently dying to see Teddy.

Christian didn't have a problem with his wife taking off with her son to show him off to her mom. What he did have  a problem with was her timing. _Why_ did she have to leave one day before their much awaited anniversary was beyond his comprehension. He had made his displeasure very clear to her, but of course, Her Highness chose to be as stubborn as a mule over her decision and had packed her bags paying little attention to his protests.

Fuming, he let her go, asking Taylor to drop her at the airport, and buried himself in work for the rest of the day, trying to quell his rage.

Of course he regretted their quarrel now. He regretted not having gotten into that damned car with her and convince her to see things his way using his best seductio skills. He regretted not having called her even once throughout the day to see how she was doing before coaxing her to return home for their anniversary.

Instead, he had gone back home after work, same as usual, and had Taylor massage his back at his own home instead of playing hide and seek in some fool hotel.

Still, the massage, the scent, the romantic setting he had prepared for their anniversary night helped calm him down. He was going to bring her back home the very next day with a polite apology to his mother in law. Hopefully Ana would have calmed down enough to see things his way. He had gifts to give her after all...

Unbeknownst to Christian, his groans sent the man bent over him into overdrive.

Taylor watched the expanse of toned muscles submit to his fingers' tender loving care, and felt his mouth go dry at the mesmerising sight. A fierce wave of protectiveness for his employee washed away the pangs of guilt that he was starting to feel for Mrs Grey, especially after her argument with Christian this morning. The guilt had been growing like a tidal wave, even after he had dropped her at the airport with a feeling of vindictive satisfaction.

 _'Mine!'_ , he thought possessively, his eyes devouring Christian's muscular frame. _'You can never be anyone else's Mr. Grey! Mine, mine and only mine forever!'_

"..more."

He blinked. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that sir?", he asked, his voice barely concealing his excitement. 

" I said we should do this more often."; Christian repeated patiently. "After my anniversary, Ana will know about this anyway. We can carry on as usual in the comfort of my own home. I've grown a little weary of this game of hide and seek now. I would like to put an end to it starting tomorrow. And..Aaaah!" Christian stopped with his litany of instructions for the bodyguard as his nimble fingers played on a couple of sweet spots. Sighing with pleasure, Christian closed his eyes as he imagined Ana carrying out the very same ministrations on every inch of his body.

 _That was most definitely a good idea,_ he decided, his lips curving into a lazy smile. 

He cleared his throat and the fingers paused, indicating that Taylor had his full attention now. "I've been thinking hard Taylor and I have decided that I will no longer need your services in this department. You have your job to concentrate on after all. I was wondering if you could teach Ana a few of your techniques?"

The growing hope that had blossomed in Taylor's chest shattered to pieces, and was replaced by white hot anger.

_Christian saw him as a masseuse after all this time?_

His fingers changed their course of action and began to caress Christian's naked flesh sensuously.

 "Is that all you want from me Mr Grey?", he asked, his voice flat and cold.

Christian cocked his head sideways questioningly "What do you mean?", he asked, sounding puzzled.

Taylor's fingers wandered further down, lingering close to Christian's firm buttocks. His hands itched to rip off the loose towel covering his lower half. Restraining his desires with a superhuman effort he answered, his voice hoarse with need.

"Don't you see me as more than a masseuse or an employee? If you must choose from the two, then I'd prefer you say personal masseuse. The designation lends a more intimate role in your life, does it not?"

His hands wrenched Christian onto his back with a suddenness that knocked out his breath. Jumping onto the bed, he propped his legs on either side of Christian, enjoying the look of stunned horror on his face.

He bent his face dangerously close to Christian's, their heated breaths echoing in his ears. It would be so easy to just brush his lips against those delectable ones..

"I mean, do you see me how I see you Mr Grey?", he asked throatily, his fingers smoothly sliding down towards the towel. Pressing his very aroused self against his abdomen, he savoured the sight of Christian's widened eyes.

His fingers curled around the towel and ripped it off Christian's body before sending a momentary, yet languorous gaze downwards. His eyes returned, meeting Christian's stunned ones. 

" Do you see me as a man, Mr. Grey?", he asked softly, before wrapping his hand around Christian's dick.

The feel of Taylor's bony fingers stroking an erection brought on by thoughts of Anastasia had Christian regaining his senses from his earlier paralysed state. What the hell had gotten into Taylor?

His eyes flashed with fire as he curled his hand around Taylor's neck and with the force of a raging bull, threw him off the bed and onto the floor.

"OOF!", Taylor puffed when Christian neatly landed on his stomach. Their positions were reversed as now it was Christina straddling Taylor. Ignoring the sickeningly lustful look in his eyes, Christian bent down, till their faces were inches apart.

"What are you upto Taylor?", he growled threateningly. "And don't give me that bull about being gay! You're as straight as I am!"

"I - Am -Bisexual sir!", Taylor hissed with pain, his hands held captive on either do side by Christian's strong grip. "And you just happened to catch my attention! I wanted you! I desired you! And Mrs Grey was in the way! Why do you think I insisted we use your bedroom today? I wanted to take you in the one place you'd never let anyone else take you!"

Christian snorted and was about to say more when-

BANG!

The bedroom door flew open and with a soaring heart, Christian saw it was Ana.

Her eyes widened with horror, taking in the scene of a naked Christian straddling Taylor, his hands tightly holding down Taylor's to the floor in a typical dom-sub manner, his face inches away from Taylor's...

Judging by the look of pure murder on her face, Christian realised with a sinking heart that she had just jumped to the worst possible conclusion...


	3. Restraining The Wife

Christian gulped. The poisonous glare Ana was shooting them both...It was a wonder they weren't dead already. For the first time in his life, he felt an irrational fear for his own life. And a greater fear of his own wife!

 _'Great going Grey!_ ', he thought  wryly . _'How do you talk your way out of this one? Because it doesn't look like she's going to listen anyway!'_

"Ana," he started. "I know what this looks like, but trust me, that's not how it is. See, Taylor offered-"

" _Fascinating_ as your explanation is bound to be Mister Grey, I have no choice but to believe it is _EXACTLY_ how it looks!", Ana interrupted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Christian winced at the coldness in her eyes and voice.

_This was bizzare! His wife couldn't possibly believe he was having an affair with his head of security simply because he was straddling said head of security naked?_

The very thought made him swell with indignation. He tried to get up, but ended up falling on Taylor flat on his chest. Unfortunately, Taylor chose that very moment to emit a highly tortured and pleasured groan that drew Ana's wrathful gaze upon him.

"Oh, don't stop now!", she said sarcastically. "Don't let me stop your fun!"

"Ana!", Christian said warningly, sounding outraged. "Don't jump to stupid conclusions now!"

"Jumping to conclusions are we?", a new voice said archly, joining in on their little conversation. Christian, managed to quickly disentangle himself from his highly compromising position and put on a sheet around his waist before turning to face their audience.

Gail was standing beside Ana now, softly thumping a rolling pin on the palm of her hand looking every bit as dangerous as Ana.

"I always knew he had a roving eye Mr. Grey.", she spoke in a soft, threatening voice. Christian felt the hairs at the back of his throat rise. She looked like she was ready to chop them into teeny tiny pieces and burn what was left of them in the incinerator.

"Most girls have to keep a strict watch out for other woman their partners might possibly develop an unexpectedly passionate interest in.", she continued coolly, her eyes switching on to Taylor in a deadly gaze. "I however am not like other girls. You see, I had to watch out for both women and men!"

She took a step forward, brandishing the rolling pin dangerously. "But to think you would betray me like this?!", she hissed. "I knew he was caught up in another of his passing fancies but when it started to get serious, I had to investigate! And I found, I found.."

She spluttered indignantly, at a loss for words. Ana patted her back sympathetically, glaring at us. "When Gail realised that your were Taylor's...love interest..", she said disdainfully, " we both decided to get out of your way for tonight. But frankly, I can't believe you'd have the nerve to carry out your little tryst on OUR Anniversary and on OUR bed!", she spat bitterly.

Taylor sighed dramatically. "It was my idea Mrs. Grey.", he said. "And trust me, my hands have given Mr. Grey far more pleasure on 'your' marriage bed than you ever did!"

Christian almost choked at the misleading double entendre behind Taylor's words while Ana turned purple with rage. Gail however, stalked over and grabbed Taylor firmly by the ear with her nimble fingers.

"OW!", he yelled, his face contorting as she twisted them painfully, and dragged him out of the bedroom. Their angry yells could be heard all the way downstairs until the front door shut with a loud bang.

Silence rang in the bedroom, now that they were alone. Christian, with the sheet slipping below his waist, and Ana glaring at him, breathing hard like an angry bull.

Christian had enough. He was tired of playing the victim and the villain. He was going to drum it into his silly wife's head that he was NOT having an affair with Talyor! And once he had done so, he would take care of Taylor, in his own way.

"Ana,", he began, determined not to be interrupted and failing miserably in his attempt as Ana's bull like roar made him cower back in alarm.

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!"

"Err, a few weeks.", it slipped out accidentally. " But it wasn't an affair!", he babbled hurriedly, as Ana looked ready to explode.

"Oh sure!", she scoffed. "I suppose you're 'just friends', albeit friends with benefits!"

"That's crazy!", Christian retorted, starting to lose his temper. " Will you just let me explain before-"

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH TO DUMP ME FOR ANOTHER WOMAN, BUT TO THINK OF MY HUSBAND GETTING HOT AND HEAVY WITH HIS OWN BODYGUARD?!! AND HE'S DOING A DAMN GOOD JOB WITH YOUR BODY ISN'T HE??!"

"OIE WOMAN!", Christian yelled back, something inside him snapping."ARE YOU SAYING YOU'D RATHER, I CHEAT ON YOU WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?!"

"STOP TWISTING MY WORDS!"

"DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME MADAM! Oh hell! Forget it!", Christian furiously grabbed her wrist and pulled her close for a fierce, punishing and searing kiss.

At first she struggled, pummelling his chest furiously with her fist. Christian held to him, kissing her harshly at first and then succumbing to her sweetness, as their bodies moulded together perfectly, and their lips meshing together, seducing each other, sending waves of pleasure coursing through them. Their tongues mated erotically, making love and sweet promises of more...

She softened in his arms, her hands unconsciously wrapping around his neck as she returned his kiss with fervour and love.

"Tell me it isn't true!", she whispered fiercely, breaking free from the kiss, tears in her eyes. "Tell me that isn't true you're..involved with him!"

Christian sighed, resting his chin on her head. "That's what I've been trying trying to tell you all this while.", he said patiently, relieved she wasn't trying to a attack him anymore. "I didn't realise his motives but he suggested giving me this incredible type of massages that would increase my..virility so I could..er, give you an anniversary night to remember."

Ana looked at him wide eyed as he continued. "We would meet up in hotels of his suggestion and carry on the massage sessions. I'll admit, I never realised it was all a ruse to 'steal' me away. He's pretty good with his hands and thought they would be enough to seduce me."

Ana sighed, hugging her husband tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you.", she cried softly into his chest while he hugged her back. "It's just that, you've been pretty weird these last few weeks..I did think it was a surprise for our anniversary at first but then I heard you on the phone one day..and..and then Gail told me about Taylor being bisexual..and I just saw red when I heard you moaning and.."

Christian hushed her with another kiss, which she gladly surrendered to, and left her shivering with delight in his arms.

"Convinced about my sexuality now?", he asked humorously, cupping her face lovingly, angling it so he could kiss her neck.

"Mmmm...", Ana hummed with contentmemt."I think i need a little more convincing!", she replied, her eyes shining wickedly.

Christian narrowed his eyes before scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bed. Laying her on the bed, he captured her lips with his, murmuring," I might take all night doing that Mrs Grey."

"I don't mind ..", Ana giggled as he growled and began unbuttoning her blouse...


End file.
